


Ultimately

by sneezky



Series: Dream SMP Fics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneezky/pseuds/sneezky
Summary: Sapnap needs a haircut, Dream helps.-Part of my Dreamnap DSMP au! Can definitely be read on its own though.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127213
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Ultimately

Sapnap’s going crazy. It’s been well over a year since he last had a proper haircut, and the bandanna could only do so much to keep it out of his eyes. It was a mess, long enough to brush up against his collarbones. He didn’t like it very much. With a weak grip on impulse control, it really should have been no surprise when he finally caved.

Hours later, once Dream had finally returned to their camp, the consequences of his actions had finally reared their ugly head. No matter how hard he had tried, using the dull blade of a dagger would never make anything even half presentable. Still, it felt a lot more humiliating and _real_ standing in front of the other boy. 

The sun had just begun to dip below the horizon, casting a warm orange glow on the camp, and the ever-so-familiar noises of nighttime began to creep in. Sapnap’s tending to the slowly growing flames of their fire, a job that’s always been left to him, something for which he would always be eternally grateful for. The warm flames help something in him, drawing out all the bad and leaving him with a warm, fuzzy, feeling. It’s almost enough to forget about his small spiral earlier, that is, until he can hear the approaching footsteps emerging from the forest’s path.

When he finally looks up, Dream is there, standing at the edge of their small clearing. He felt his heart catch in his chest. Even in the dark of night, Dream still seemed to have this ethereal shine. It was hard to believe the other was just human sometimes, what, with the tall imposing figure and impressive athletic prowess. He carried himself in such a way that demanded attention. That demanded respect. There were two sides of Dream, he had learned. The one he showed everyone else, and the one reserved solely for him. It helped to know that he was just another boy, too.

There’s a silence as Dream approaches, unceremoniously dumping his rucksack onto the ground, freezing in his tracks as he catches sight of the younger. Sapnap’s finds his mouth going dry under the suddenly serious and steady gaze now resting on him. A few moments pass between the two, and as Sapnap shifts uncomfortably, Dream’s eyes soften.

He walks over, standing in the space in front of Sapnap, bending down slightly to cup the other’s face and tilt it up towards his own, a thumb roughened up with labour tracing down his temple as he did. Sapnap shivered at the contact.

“You cut your hair,” he murmured, eyes grazing over the raven locks before him, frowning slightly at the sight. It was no secret Dream loved to play around with his hair, trailing his long and lanky fingers through it most nights. 

“I did,” Sapnap breathed, feeling himself unravel in front of the other, knowing the futileness in hiding how he was feeling. The other always managed to draw out what was bothering him. More silence followed for a second, and Sapnap felt guilt churn in his stomach as tanned hands fell down from his face, letting go. 

“It was too long-- It was driving me crazy, so I needed it…” His rush of words ended as he trailed off, watching as Dream walked away and knelt down by his bag, first, removing his mask, then, rummaging around. The quiet was almost deafening now, so thick he felt as though he could drown in the tension.

“C’mere,” The blonde beckoned him over, a gentle smile gracing his face. Sapnap let his heart settle once more.

As Sapnap approached Dream, a small glint of orange flickering being reflected on pristine silver caught his eye. A small pair of haircutting shears lay in the other’s palm. _Oh_. That must have been what he was searching for just moments previous. 

“It’s uneven, I'm gonna fix it.” Dream answered simply, no doubt in response to the confused gaze he was met with. 

“Do you even know how to cut hair?”

“No,” The older answered rather bluntly, lips quirking up into a small smirk, “But then again, neither do you,” He paused for a second, glancing at the other once more before continuing, “At least I can see the back of your head. And I have the proper tools.”

Sapnap couldn’t really argue with that logic, so he simply settled himself onto the ground in the space between Dream’s legs. 

Dream gently brought his hands up to Sapnap’s hair and combed through it with his fingers, just beginning the detangling process. It was calming, and for a second, if Sapnap closed his eyes, he could almost believe that they were the only two boys left in the universe. He felt a blush spread across his cheeks at the thought, but even then, he made no attempts in hiding it. He was sure Dream was thinking of the same things. 

Dream tuts to himself softly as he worked his fingers through the dark strands, lifting it at temples and brow, pushing it up away from his face, “It’s gonna have to be short,” 

“That’s okay. Do whatever you need to do,” 

Dream nodded silently, and Sapnap let out a soft sigh. Trusting people was dangerous, but he knew Dream well enough that he had basically like a second nature to him.

“I did like it longer,” Dream hummed, almost to himself, pulling his fingers from the other’s scalp as he did, “S’pose it’s good either way.”

Sapnap didn’t respond, not even having it in himself to nod. He felt like he could fall asleep like that, his eyes closed and he sat still, suddenly aware of heavy sleepiness aching in his limbs.

Dream didn’t bother to continue on with the conversation either, instead, letting his hands reach for the shears, beginning to gently snip his way through the dark-haired boy's locks. 

The passage of time trickled on by, the charged atmosphere of earlier seeping away into steady and quiet comfort as Dream worked his way through the younger’s hair. 

“My mom really liked my hair too.”

He said it so lowly that even Dream, mere inches away, almost struggled in making it out, but Sapnap’s words still registered themselves in the back of his mind. He falters for a second, the steady rhythm of snipping pausing, even if for only a few fleeting seconds, before starting again.

“When I was younger, I mean,” He continued in quiet murmurs, eyes still closed. “She used to be the one to cut my hair, just like this,”

The vulnerability hung in the air for a second, the pair breathing it in.

“Well,” Dream spoke after a moment, voice rough with disuse, “I really like your hair too.”

Dream felt the knot in his heart untie as Sapnap lets out a chuckle at the comment. Then, the moment passes, and Dream finds that he falls, even if it’s just a little bit, further in love.

The shears open once more, but the familiar sound of their close doesn’t follow. Sapnap opens his eyes to meet Dream’s gaze. 

“There," He says, and as the words come out rough with unspoken emotion, he quickly clears his throat, red spreading across his face, “All done,”

“How does it look?” Sapnap asks, his fingers creeping up, tracing up from his nape.

Dream grinned down at him, ruffling his hair gently as he stood, offering the other boy a hand up, “I mean, it’s a little patchy, but…”

“But what?”

“It looks good,” Dream shrugged, a warm fondness lingering in his eyes. He tries to commit the image to memory, the silver of twilight and orange of flame glowing onto Sapnap’s skin as if he was something otherworldly, bright, fiery, and fierce. He’s as radiant as the sun, and even if Dream is just another cold and distant planet in his orbit, he finds that there’s not enough in him to really mind. He almost misses the thank you shot his way with the way the air had gotten caught in his lungs.

“No problem,” He said, not bothering to mask the big dopey grin spreading across his face, “Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is awesome, so kudos and comments are always appreciated, thanks for reading :D It's been a little since I posted something like this, but I am most definitely not done with this series yet c: (more stuff to come in the next week, perhaps...) feel free to check out my other fics if you'd like, this one has very similar vibes to Slumber if you haven't already read that one!


End file.
